A Flash of Silver
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: I had just seen something that I never thought I would see again in my life. I flash of silver. A Volvo. To be more accurate, a stupid, shiny, silver Volvo. New Moon. AU.
1. Silver

**Full Summary: Bella never jumped. Edward couldn't take it, so he comes back, so what does Bella do when she thinks that she sees his car on her way to work. Three shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All I own is Crusher (my laptop)**

**Bella POV **

The only thought dragging me out of bed this morning to get ready for work at Newton's was the thought of my only light. Jacob.

Jacob was the only thread left to hold me up from the bottomless fall that I would be sure to plummet into any day now, unless I spontaneously recovered from this horrific reality.

I would never recover. Not without _him._ I refused to.

Jacob was my only sun now in this cloudless world, and I'm not talking about Forks.

I'm talking about a world where _he_ didn't love me

I got ready for work mechanically, not really paying attention, and trudged downstairs.

Charlie was already gone for work, so I skipped breakfast, grabbed my coat from the hanger, and headed out for my car.

I knew I was permanently out of my zombie- state, but somehow I still felt isolated from my surroundings. So isolated, that when I turned the key in the ignition, I practically jumped out of my skin from the roar of the engine.

_Well, that certainly woke me up…. _I thought, blinking a few times.

I looked around as I drove; slightly bewildered at how much I had missed when I was frozen for all of those months.

Everything was still beautiful and green, but it seemed different now, as though the knowledge of Edward's presence gone from this town had taken effect on how I looked at things.

It wasn't the same.

The hole ripped through my chest again. That was the fourth time this morning, and I was a little miffed that I didn't crash the car right then form the pain. I managed….

I came to a stopat a red light, and watched the other cars zooming horizontally from me whizzing by.

Then, something happened.

I wasn't sure that it was even real at first, but then, something told me that it _was _real.

I tried to control my rapid heartbeat, but failed.

I had just seen something that I never thought I would see again in my life.

I flash of silver.

A Volvo.

To be more accurate, a stupid, shiny, silver Volvo.

**I know the beginning was kinda boring, but oh well. I was writing some of this in Science and Study Hall at school, and I was all paranoid the whole time, scared that someone would look at me and want to know what I was writing. :0)**


	2. Making A Decision

**Hi, I know I haven't updated this story in a while cuz I've been working on Beautiful, but I've decided to write this to take a break. Hope you enjoy. :0)**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it…. Okay fine! I own nothing! **

I was still frozen when I had a green light and cars started honking. 

I shook my head mechanically. I had to move. But I couldn't. I was frozen. But I had to make a decision. People were starting to get angry.

I drove forward so that I wouldn't have everyone biting my head off and tried to really _think_.

I pulled over to the side of the road and tried to ignore the angry glares of the passing citizens of Forks. 

Maybe I should just go take a look and see if it was him…. But it probably wasn't even him! That feeling deep inside of kept telling me that it _was_ him. It was.

_Just because he's here doesn't mean he wants you_, I told myself sadly. _Why would he? He could have anyone, and he sure doesn't want you. Your human…._

I clutched my sides as the pain ripped through my torso. Now that's the fifth time today….

I _had_ to look.

I was so going to pay for this later.

**I could stop here, but that would be evil, and it's not even a page. XD**

I turned the car around and headed for the white mansion that seemed to haunt my dreams. 

I knew this was going to hurt me so badly when this was done. It was something I had to do, though. I couldn't just head to work and act as if those few seconds never happened.

My heartbeat increased in speed and blood pounded in my head and ears as I saw the huge forest that always caused me to wake up screaming.

I gulped and drove on, feeling ready to faint.

I stopped the car before the house, where I knew it would be. But I didn't look at it, afraid of what I would see. I stepped out of the car shakily and slowly looked up, only to meet a pair of beautiful topaz eyes.

Edward.

I gasped and clutched the doorframe for support, but before either of us could do or say anything, something white, cold, and tiny knocked my down and tackled me.

My favorite sister, Alice.

**Hehehe, I had to add Alice in the ending. Sorry if it's a cliffy and that it's super short, I really wanted to post something, though. **

**(PS, MY FRIEND RIYA FINISHED ECLIPSE! HUZZAH! XD) **

**R&R**

**(PSS, THANK YOU TO MY BETA. WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD MAKE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT! YOU PWN!)**


	3. Alice's Good News

**Yo. I haven't updated this story for a long time, so before you start pelting me with dead raccoons, read the story. XD**

**I own NOTHING. Man….**

"Alice!" I gasped, surprised.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you SO MUCH! I can't believe…." She trailed off when she saw the shocked look on my face and helped me up.

I averted Edward's gaze, who was still standing by the front door of the large, white house.

I was almost scary how beautiful his face was. He was still as perfect as ever.

"I missed you, too, Alice," I whispered, looking at her, trying to fight the building emotions rising up in my chest. I _had_ missed her. I was just so _overwhelmed _by everything that was happening.

"Bella…," Alice murmured in a suddenly motherly voice and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay. It'll be fine," She told me in an assuring tone. I gave her a weak smile.

She released me and said in her normal, perky voice, "Well, I need to go call and tell everybody the good news!". And she was gone. I panicked. How could she just leave me with him? What would I say? What good news? A hundred questions echoed in my head, but they all disappeared when I looked at him.

His face was so full of pain, it hurt me to see it. He seemed to be struggling to find words.

When I think of it, we really must have looked weird.

Me, on one side of the front yard, staring at Edward with my eyes wide, like it was the only thing keeping me alive, while he was staring at me all the way on the other side of the yard, his face much like mine, but his face so pained, like he was being burned by something.

We could have been out there like that for hours, or maybe it was only a few minutes, but that didn't matter.

He finally opened his mouth to say something, and I really had expected him to tell me politely that he wanted me to leave his house, and that was sorry for "interfering", so when he whispered in an ancient voice, "Bella, I am _so sorry.", _I was stunned.

"What? Why?" was all I could manage. I was absolutely confused. What was he sorry for? It wasn't his fault that he didn't… love me.

He took a hesitant step toward me, like he was unsure if I would want him to be close to me. Unthinkable. When he was about 3 feet away from me, his words started coming out a little too fast for me to comprehend all together.

"Bella, I _never _stopped loving you. _Never._ I made a huge mistake. I should have never left or told you those lies."

I stared blankly at him. This didn't make sense.

"Then why did you..." I trailed off, unsure. I shook my head furiously. I didn't understand. I didn't know what was the truth.

"I don't know what to believe," I whispered hopelessly.

"Bella, please, listen to me!" He pleaded, taking my hands desperately and bending down to my height.

"I have ALWAYS loved you. Never doubt that! I thought that if I walked out of your life, you would be _safer_. You wouldn't have to worry about vampires or anything. You would grow old and have children. But I have made a huge mistake by doing that, and I will never _ever _forgive myself."

"I'm dreaming," I stated, not wanting to hope anymore.

"No, Bella, you're not dreaming. I'm here. I'm real. I promise you, that if you want me around, I will say with you. I won't ever make the same mistake." His face was one of anguish. If he could be crying, he would be. Angles shouldn't cry. I wasn't dreaming.

I nodded, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I believe you, Edward. I do," my voice cracked, my words coming out barely audible, but he understood perfectly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. Thank you, so, so much. I will hate myself for eternity for ever leaving you. I promise you that I will do whatever I can in my power to-

With a sudden wave of courage, I cut him off by closing the distance between us and putting my arms around his neck whispering, "It's okay; I understand. I forgive you. Don't punish yourself."

I could feel his sweet breath fan out on my face, making my head swim when he whispered,

"I love you."

He kissed me with so much love and happiness, that I truly understood. This really was _real_. And I felt whole. I was complete with him. No, he completed me.

I kissed him back and when I started to feel dizzy, he pulled away. I smiled and he grinned his crooked smile back.

"So this was Alice's good news," I sighed. _Never_ bet against Alice.

"I believe so; she was blocking her mind at the time," he admitted, his face exuberant. He released all of me but one hand before kissing the tip of my nose. I blushed for the first time in what felt like forever.

"And Edward?" I asked suddenly. He looked down at me, suddenly panicked.

"Yes?" His face relaxed into a look of pure happiness at what I said next.

"I love you, too."

**Suckish ending, I know. Sorry. -hides-**


End file.
